


Day One: Birthday

by thatnerdbb



Series: Ai Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Ai Appreciation Week, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdbb/pseuds/thatnerdbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All 7 days of my dorky Ai Appreciation one shots will be posted here! Enjoy the first, category birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: Birthday

Aiichirou was never big on birthdays. He rarely ever did anything, aside from a call from his parents and a couple cards in the mail. He didn't really have close friends, up until this year either. Rin, Sousuke, and Momo had all wished him a happy birthday, and Rin made the swim team sing. His blush was probably still on his skin, and that had been hours ago. He simply got flustered easily, is all. He was now sitting doing his homework, alone. Momo said something about an errand and that he would be back soon. He was trying to study English, because he was failing that class hopelessly. He didn’t understand the letters and how they worked. “How did Rin survive in Australlia,” Ai shook his head.

The door opened, Rin popping his head in. “Hey, Ai? Can you come with me for a second?” Rin asked, smiling. Ai nodded, slipping on his shoes and following his senpai. He hadn't changed from his white Samezuka uniform yet, which was good. He quickly made sure his hair didn’t look terrible from the nervous rustling, seeing as though he had no clue where he was going. Following after his senpai, he wondered where they could be going. He recognized the the way they were walking, the same way to get to the pool. “Senpai, where are we going?” Aiichirou asked, catching up to Rin’s long strides so he was standing next to him. “You’ll see,” Rin smiled, his body screaming excitement. Nitori continued to follow quietly, having to take bigger steps to match Rin’s.

As they neared, it was clear that they were going to the pool. The lights were off, and all Aiichirou could wonder is what they could possibly be doing at the pool so late. They approached the doors, and that’s when Rin spoke up. “I just need your help with something,” he smiled, looking back at him. Ai nodded, smiling at his senpai wondering what he could need help with. His silver hair bounced as he nodded, and Rin couldn’t stop smiling as he opened the doors. He flipped the lights on, and that’s when Ai got the biggest shock of his life. 

The whole swim team came into view, even the Iwatobi team was there! Everyone smiled, screaming “Happy birthday, Nitori!” A smiled spread wide on his cheeks, reaching his sky blue eyes. He spotted his parents standing in the corner, tears welling in his eyes. “You guys!” He gasped, smiling and looking around in wonder. “You didn’t have to!” he defended, quickly hugging his senpai and running to his parents. “I missed you,” he cried, pulling them into a hug. The smaller boy proceeded to hug everyone he could, tears falling in happiness and the bright smile never leaving his face. He made sure to give huge hugs to his closest friends, and was surprised to see that even Seijuro was there. “Thank you, everyone!” he bowed, his mouth hurt from smiling so much. “You’re welcome, Ai. Go get changed, we can swim around for fun and hang out as long as you want.” Rin smiled, gesturing to the locker room. Ai quickly padded over to the locker room, changing into his yellow and purple swimsuit and quickly bolting out of the locker room again to join his friends. 

For the next few hours, it was nothing but fun with his friends. The gathering made him forget all about the stress of school and life. His heart swelled with happiness and he never wanted the moment to end. He got a few presents, wrapped in lavender and baby blue paper. His parents got him a few new shirts, from a shop down in Harajuku that he liked. They adorned kittens and robots, and he loved them. He got a book from Momo and Sousuke, a story about dragons and it came with a cool poster from the book. Rin got him a new pair of goggles, and a giftcard to the swim shop that had the swimsuit he knew Aiichirou had been looking at. “Thank you, all!” he hugged his friends, most of the team had already left, but Momo, Sousuke, Rin, and everyone from Iwatobi remained. He hugged his parents goodbye after they gave him his present, they had work the next day and he understood why they had to leave when they did. They didn’t end up leaving the pool till midnight, waving the Iwatobi boys goodbye and heading back to their dorms. 

On the walk, conversation lulled for a bit as they approached their doors. “Thank you, for everything. I’ve never had a big party like that before,” Ai mumbled slightly, blushing whilst looking down at his shoes. “It’s our pleasure, Ai-senpai!” Momo threw his arm around his shoulder. Rin chuckled, nodding. “Really, Ai, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Rin smiled. he crossed his arms, smiling down at his kouhai. Sousuke smiled, nodding. Ai lifted his head, his smile still wide as ever. “Goodnight Rin-senpai, Sousuke-senpai!” He smiled, waving to them as he entered his room. Momo followed, and Ai quietly listened to his chatter like usual as he got ready for bed.

After Momo fell asleep, Ai slipped into his bed, finally laying down to sleep. Memories of his birthday filled his head, and he smiled. His mind and body were exhausted, but this was the best birthday he’d had in his whole life, to this point. His smile, still so wide his cheeks ached, never left his face as he fell asleep. He thought of his friends, his swim team, his rivals, even his parents. All united celebrating him. Aiichirou had never felt so loved in his life. He drifted to sleep, the warm feeling of friendship and happiness surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
